1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic applicators, more specifically a device for applying mascara.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Adjustable brushes have heretofore been known, as have bristle carrying mascara applicators. Examples of typical patents in this area are as follows:
______________________________________ Patentee Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ T. G. Wonderly 430,909 June 24, 1890 Kingsford 3,998,235 Dec. 21, 1976 ______________________________________